Beautiful Horizon: Moments in Time
by Humerus Wordage
Summary: Drabbles. Haruka and Michiru moments. Haruka has been wondering about something...when she lets it slip how will Michiru react? / Michiru has always felt the pull of the sea, but something stronger draws her in... Rated T for somewhat mature theme.
1. Questioning

Summary: Haruka has been wondering about something. When she lets the question slip accidentally, how will Michiru react?

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are are Takeuchi-sama's. She'll get them bank when I'm finished, I swear...

AN: This is my first time writing for Haruka/Michiru. The idea came while I was watching some AMVs of the pair and thinking about some of the events of the manga and anime (especially the anime). This should work in manga-verse and anime-verse as long as you know that they are NOT cousins. --'

_Questioning_

"Michiru, does it bother you that I am a woman?"

Haruka could hardly believe she spoke the words aloud. Thankfully she was able to prevent the telltale heat from rising to her face. Blushing was playful and she did not want to be playful; it was a serious question.

Michiru continued washing her hair without acknowledging her partner's words. Once she had finished lathering and rinsing thoroughly, she poured some more shampoo into her hand and set about massaging it into Haruka's scalp.

"A person loves who they love. The state of one's body should not affect that much. I love Haruka because she is Haruka, not because she is a woman. If you were a man I would love you the same."

Satisfied, Hauka let her eyelids droop as Michiru drew circles on her scalp. Leaning into Haruka's back, chin on the taller woman's shoulder, Michiru's hands slid down Haruka's neck and under her arms. Michiru's lips brushed a hot ear as she breathed. "You would make a fine man Ruka, but I would miss these".

And when she felt her lover's hands teasing her breasts Haruka could not stop the heat rushing to her cheeks. Not that she wanted to.

As I seem to be struck with inspiration, I may be starting a series of Haruka?Michiru drabbles. We shall see.


	2. Embrace

Summary: Michiru has always felt the pull of the sea and sky, but something stronger draws her in...

AN: The response was so much more than I expected. Thank you so much to those that reveiwed/favorited/etc. I love you all! Here's another little something I came up with today. Enjoy!

_Embrace_

The first time she went to the beach she did not want to leave.

Although naturally easy tempered and quiet, 5 year old Michiru threw her first tantrum that day. Mother promised her favorite meal for supper and father would read her favorite bed time story, but it did nothing to quell the tears. Little Michiru just did not want to leave.

From the moment she stepped on the sandy shore that day she felt different. The briny scent of the air, the crashing of the waves, and especially the expansive sky drew her close and held her tight in it's grasp. More than anything she wished she were one of the sea gulls that dipped and soared over head.

If only she could live at the edge of sea and sky like this forever, she knew she would be happy.

Her 5 year old mind had trouble conveying this to her parents so they just thought she was having fun. With the promise of prompt and frequent return, the family left. Even though they kept the promise and Michiru understood her connection to sea and sky better each time, she never tried to explain that truth to her parents. She knew they would not, and could not, understand as fully as she needed them to.

So every time she sat on the shore looking out over the sea to where it met the sky, she made a wish. The sea gulls had their companions, all of which understood the draw of the sea and the sky; she too wanted someone. Someone to be free with.

Years later, when Michiru met Haruka, she knew right away her wish was fulfilled. As she had that first day at the beach, she again stood entranced–this time by the fair tomboy who reminded her of endless sky.

The woman embraced her, without ever touching, and held her more tightly than the shore ever had.


End file.
